


Change of Clothes

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fic Challenge, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I blame Twitter, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Todd Slavkin is going to kill us, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec asks Magnus to borrow a shirt, which doesn't fit. Magnus attempts to be helpful.





	Change of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge from some of my dear Fandom Friends who didn't think I could write fluff without it devolving into either smut or angst.
> 
>  **Challenge Accepted/Completed** , you nightmares...

“Can I borrow a shirt?” Alec called from the master bedroom.

“Of course!” Magnus shouted back, as he made the morning coffee in the kitchen. 

Magnus liked to make the coffee by hand now, and only very rarely took it fully brewed from cafés. Besides, Alec liked it when he made the coffee by hand, so that may have played into his decision too. Maybe.

“Magnus!”

Magnus walked back into the bedroom and subsequently had to lean on the door frame because he was laughing so hard.

“This isn't funny!” Alec exclaimed, frustrated.

Alec had found the blandest of all of Magnus' shirts, a navy blue cotton shirt with small white dots on it. The dots were so small that you could barely see them, so Alec thought it was probably respectable enough for the Institute.

“Beg to differ.” Magnus replied, gasping out the words.

Magnus was laughing for two reasons. 

The first being that the shirt Alec had picked was one of his favourites. The reason it was his favourite was because it looked incredibly respectable, the pattern saying “I'm not so straight laced that I don't have a bit of diversity in my fashion choices”; however what very few people knew was that the tiny white dots were not dots after all, but very tiny cat heads. Magnus loved that small nod to his love of felines, especially when he was feeling infuriated by boring meetings. It made him feel more 'him'.

The second reason was that the shirt didn't fit Alec. At all.

Alec had managed to get the shirt on over his shoulders, after all Magnus was slightly broader than him and had bigger biceps, but what Magnus did not have was the same length arms as Alec.

Alec was struggling to pull down his left cuff, but there was no way that the cuff was going to make the last few inches to his wrist, no matter how hard he yanked it.

“I can't go to the Institute like this.” Alec moaned, still desperately trying to pull the sleeves down.

“Oh I don't know. Just leave your jacket on. The shirt will fit across your...” He replied, his laughter now under control.

“Magnus!”

“Fine, fine.” 

Magnus took a moment to look at Alec's chest, mentally working out the size that the shirt needed to be. Just as he was about to cast the spell, Alec moved slightly and Magnus lost all coherency. Logically, he knew his boyfriend was hot stuff but it always flawed him when he was suddenly and rudely reminded of it. He always felt that his brain was going to short-circuit. 

This might have been the reason that Alec was then squeaking, as the shirt shrunk further. The bottom of the shirt was now somewhere up around Alec's ribcage and the sleeves had constricted on Alec's arms. Alec immediately undid the cuffs to give him some more room.

“Magnus!” Alec whined, smiling despite himself. “I'm going to be late.”

Magnus' laughter rekindled. His stomach hurt and he knew that he should be being a supportive boyfriend; but Alec currently looked like a live-action version of Aladdin and he had to exercise considerable restraint not to summon a monkey in a fez out of thin air.

After a couple of minutes of Magnus laughing and a begrudging Alec laughing at the fact that Magnus was laughing so hard, he got himself under control.

“Okay, okay. I'll portal you to the Institute, you won't be late.” Magnus said, growing the shirt to the correct size. It was slightly tighter than Alec would normally wear, but Alec didn't seem to notice and Magnus wasn't going to tell him, enjoying the way the shirt accentuated his chest.

“Thank you.” Alec replied, moving forward to give Magnus a peck on the lips and moving around him to get his boots on in the entryway. 

“You know, this could all be avoided if you just moved some of your clothes over here.”

Alec's step faltered and the normally poised shadowhunter nearly lost his balance turning around so fast.

“What?”

Magnus got nervous then, twiddling with his ear cuff. _Maybe it was too soon? Maybe he shouldn't have suggested it?_

Alec barrelled into Magnus seconds later, knocking the warlock back slightly. He pulled back, keeping his arms around Magnus' waist but allowing him to stare into his eyes.

“You want me to move some of my clothes over here?” Alec asked, eyes impossibly wide.

“Um...yes?” Magnus said hesitantly, still slightly confused by the reaction. Was Alec happy or not?

Alec leant forward and kissed Magnus firmly, squeezing him tightly as he did so.

“Okay.” Alec said shyly after he'd broken the kiss.

“Great.” Magnus replied, and with a wave of his hand, all of the clothes from the bottom drawer of his dresser were removed and laid carefully on the bed.

“You're giving me a drawer?”

“Well, where else are you going to put those shirts?” Magnus replied, smiling.

Alec didn't answer, just leant forward and kissed Magnus again, marvelling at how lucky he was; and suddenly not at all fussed that he might be late.

**Author's Note:**

> ...even if this was like pulling teeth.


End file.
